


feline Casanova (except not really)

by sizhu



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, aomine is a chatty cathy on the phone, i don't know where kuroko is so please don't ask, kise gets super emotional about cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 17:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4188567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sizhu/pseuds/sizhu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise gets a little food and sleep deprived. And gets very emotional about cats. Kagami is the victim of a break in and Aomine is unusually chatty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	feline Casanova (except not really)

**Author's Note:**

> [prompt found here](http://putthepromptsonpaper.tumblr.com/post/117270384766/careful-when-she-gets-sleep-deprived-she-gets)
> 
> It feels really nice to clean out my WIP folder tbqh

"Christ, Aomine, why the fuck is Kise crying on my couch?" Kagami hissed into his cell phone's receiver.

"How the fuck should I know why he's on your shitty couch?" Aomine's voice sharpened. "Don't start accusin' me of anything, either, because I haven't seen him in a week. But if I had to guess, I'd say his agent is running him ragged. When he gets sleep deprived, he gets really emotional. About cats. Still, no idea why he showed up at your place."

"You talk too much," Kagami said, sighing. He ran a hand through his hair. "I don't even know how he got in, dude. He was here when I got home and I know I locked the door."

"Damn. Maybe he charmed your landlord."

"He doesn't look like he's capable of charming anyone right now, though…" Kagami heaved another sigh. "Alright, I'm gonna get off of here and figure out why he's getting snot on my couch. See you."

"Yeah, whatever. Don't forget – cats. And he gets clingy when he's weepy."

"Great…" Kagami rubbed his neck and hung up the phone. He walked over to the couch and tentatively sat next to Kise. "What happened?"

"There was a kitten…"

"Uh-huh…?"

"It's all alone out there!" Kise wailed, throwing his arms around Kagami and burying his runny nose into the redhead's shoulder. "Someone has to help it!"

Kagami awkwardly lifted a hand and patted Kise on the back. The other hand pinched at the bridge of his nose. "Kise, when was the last time you got any sleep?"

Kise went quiet, as if thinking very hard about the question. Finally, he answered, "…about three days ago?"

"Oh my God, Kise."

"What…?"

"Get some sleep and we'll talk about this mystery cat when you wake up, okay?"

"Okay…"

Kagami pried Kise off of him, standing up. He picked the sniffling blond up off the couch and carried him to bed—he didn't trust Kise to walk on his own after not sleeping for three whole days. "We're also gonna talk about how you broke into my apartment."

"Kagamicchi is really nice…" Kise mumbled, face in Kagami's shoulder, and ignoring the accusation of being a criminal.

Wrestling Kise into the bed proved to be a tiring ordeal, Kagami found. Aomine hadn't been kidding when he said Kise got clingy – clingier than usual. It took all of about ten minutes for Kagami to finally get Kise to let him go and drape the blankets over him. Luckily, Kise fell asleep almost immediately after he was properly tucked in. Kagami sighed, rubbing his face as he left the room, grabbing a spare blanket from the linen closet, and crashing on the couch.

Kise owed him big time.

 

Kise pried his eyes open as sun filtered in through gaps in the dark curtains. He groaned softly, rolling over so that his back was facing the window. Curling up, Kise tried to go back to sleep until the smell of coffee and breakfast wafted into the bedroom. Kise's fingers curled tightly around the edge of the thick blanket Kagami had draped over him the night before. Vaguely, Kise remembered talking the landlord into letting him into the apartment, and crying himself senseless on Kagami's couch over a "lost cat" poster stapled to a telephone pole. Kise sighed. He really ought to get more sleep… He didn't want to inconvenience Kagami like this again… He somewhat remembered Kagami on the phone with Aomine, talking about why he was there in the first place. Had he made a mistake, showing up at Kagami's apartment…?

The smell of breakfast only got stronger the longer Kise lingered in Kagami's bed. It made Kise's stomach churn, reminding him that he hadn't eaten in about as long as he hadn't slept. Kise crawled out of bed and padded slowly down the hall, scratching his stomach and yawning. The closer he got to the kitchen, the better breakfast smelled, and soon he could even hear the light sizzling of the skillet. He rounded the corner, coming up behind Kagami just as he was flipping pancakes. Kise watched in awe as the pancake arced perfectly in the air before dropping seamlessly back into the skillet. He closed the distance between himself and Kagami, wrapping his arms around Kagami's middle and resting his chin on a broad shoulder.

"Morning, Kagamicchi…"

Surprisingly, Kagami didn't startle at the sudden contact or Kise's voice right in his ear. He just nodded at Kise's greeting, piling up fresh pancakes on the counter and making more – though he refrained from flipping them while Kise had a grip on him. "Feeling better?"

Kise's heart fluttered in his chest, and the sensation almost made him feel sick – but in a weirdly good way. Kagami had been concerned for him. "…Yeah. Sorry about last night, Kagamicchi…"

"Don't worry about it." Kagami shrugged lightly, careful not to jostle Kise. "You needed the sleep."

"I suppose I did." Kise allowed, eyes focused on the pancakes. His stomach grumbled. "I don't think I've eaten in about three days, either…"

Kagami frowned, brows furrowed deeply. "Am I going to have to threaten your agent to let you eat and sleep?"

Kise chuckled softly, the sound reverberating in his chest against Kagami's back. "That'd be nice, Kagamicchi… If it wasn't a bother to you…"

"Not a bother." Kagami groused. "Why would you be a bother?"

"Dunno," Kise mumbled into Kagami's shoulder. "Just thought that, y'know, having to keep an eye on me and my health would be troublesome for you…"

"Even if it _was_ a bother—and it's not, so don't go gettin' the wrong idea, here—I would still be offering to look out for you. You look out for the people you care about."

"…You care about me, Kagamicchi?"

Kagami huffed and finished up a second batch of pancakes before pouring more batter into the pan. "'Course I do."

Kise tightened his arms around Kagami's midsection and hid his face-splitting smile against Kagami's shoulder. "Taigacchi."

"…Don't you dare."

" _Taigacchi~_."

Kagami sighed, rolling his eyes. He smiled, too, but only because Kise couldn't see it, since he was practically smothering himself against his shoulder. "Fine. Ryouta. You're just lucky I didn't have Aomine come over and cuff you for breaking into my house."

"I didn't _break in._ " Kise whined. "Besides, you're gonna give me a key now, right?"

"I suppose."

"Then, as our first act of cohabitation, I want to adopt a cat!"

"…Can that be the _second_ act? Breakfast is almost done."

"Even better! Taigacchi is a genius~."

Kagami just sighed (again). He had a feeling he'd be doing that a lot, lately.

**Author's Note:**

> kise is canonically a pretty crier and that's just not fair (even though kise crying in canon _breaks my fucking heart_ )


End file.
